


Another Nightmare

by MagicAndSparklez



Category: The Bridge Kingdom Series - Danielle L. Jensen
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so WEAK for Laren, Nightmare, Wholesome, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAndSparklez/pseuds/MagicAndSparklez
Summary: Just some fluffy drabble. Lara and Aren comfort, some soft sweet moments, nothing too plot intensive (like, at all). Takes place after The Traitor Queen without knowledge of what actually happens in the book... imagine if yourself, I guess!
Relationships: Aren / Lara, Aren Kertell / Lara Veliant, Lara / Aren, Lara Veliant / Aren Kertell
Kudos: 13





	Another Nightmare

Lara lay wrapped in Aren’s arms, an early morning sun lighting up her golden locks. She was halfway to sitting up when Aren caught her by the shoulder, pulling her back into his embrace.

“Not so fast,” he spoke, his voice groggy with sleep floating in his tone, “the King requests your presence.”

Rolling her eyes, Lara fell back into his arms, but turning to meet his face. “Yes, Your Majesty?”

“Sleep.” He bent his head to place a delicate kiss on her forehead. “Stay with me.”

“We should get up soon. Breakfast will be out soon,” Lara bargained with no avail. She sat up once again, this time dodging his attempts to pull her back down.

“Lara, just lay back down,” he asked, sleepiness still laced within his words.

Lara situated herself next to Aren, crossing her legs. She gently brought his head to rest in her lap, stroking his hair as he muttered into her pajamas. It was clear Aren hadn’t had a restful sleep, he wasn’t often one to want to stay asleep longer than necessary. “You need a haircut” Lara remarked, her hands raking through his dark brown locks.

Aren simply grunted in response, rolling onto his side, keeping his head pillowed in Lara’s lap. Slowly, he began to drift back to sleep.

Lara began to section and separate locks of his hair, slowly but surely weaving them together into a French braid. His hair had gotten long, but it suited him, it fell just above his shoulders, extenuating his chiseled jawline and featured elegantly.

When she neared the end of the braid, she pulled the hair-tie from her own hair and secured his braid. It hung just below his jawline, framing his face with such beauty. The other side was inaccessible to her as he was still laying on it. She was looking at him as he slept, watched his chest rise and fall. She leaned over to the cup of water set on the table beside the bed. She threw back the last of the water, she felt Aren begin to toss and turn.

Aren’s eyes were darting back and forth underneath his eyelids, panic swelling in the room. He began muttering and grunting out in his sleep, shaking his head, and writhing about in bed.  
Lara felt panic rising within her as it was within Aren. She grabbed him by the shoulder, shaking him in hopes to awaken him from his bad dream.

Aren gasped out when he woke up with a start, nearly knocking into Lara’s head with is own. His heart was racing, where was Lara, where was he? What was going on? All the questions rushed through his head before he could come down to himself.

“Aren?” Lara’s voice was coated in concern and anxiety, she looked at him with her bright eyes, her brown snit together in worry.

“Lara!” he exclaimed; his eyes wild. He turned to her, pulling her into an embrace.

“Another nightmare?” she asked tentatively.

He nodded into her, blinking back tears that had begun to well. It had been another dream of Lara’s torture from Silas and his attempt to gain information from Aren. The nightmares came and went, but they never left for long. Ever since they had gotten her back to him and returned back to Ithicana, the nightmares taunted the both of them. For Lara, it was constant dreams of Aren being killed trying to free her from her father.

The pair sat in silence, Aren’s arms wrapped around Lara, grounding him. She straddled his waist, hugging herself tight around him. The silence broke when Aren went to rake a hand through his hair.

“Lara?” he broke the embrace he had on her to meet her face. “What did you do with my hair?” he asked, a chuckle escaping from him.

Lara grinned, “I may have been braiding your hair while you slept,” she suggested, a playful smile finding its way to her face.

“Only half?”

She let out a huff, “well if I knew you were going to criticize it so much, I wouldn’t have done it.”

Aren laughed, “I never said I didn’t like it though. Maybe you can finish the look.”

Lara nodded. “I think I can do that.” She climbed out of Aren’s lap, moving to sit on her knees beside him where she hadn’t managed to access prior. Before she started braiding again, she stopped to put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Aren sighed, putting his hand over Lara’s. They thread their fingers together; he gave her hand a gentle squeeze before responding. “No,” he said softly.

Lara leaned over, kissing his cheek before she finally got to braiding. His hair was soft in her hands, she wove it easily into another French braid. “All done.” Lara smiled, admiring her work.

Aren ran a hand over the braid, feeling the texture under his hand. He turned to Lara and made a gesture with his hand indicating her to turn around. “Your turn,” he said, a sly grin making its way onto his face.

“You can braid?” Lara asked, mildly surprised.

“I can tie complex knots, I know how to braid hair…” Aren trailed off, biting his bottom lip, “plus, I used to braid Ahnna’s hair when we were younger,” he added quickly.

“That’s so sweet,” Lara exclaimed, sweetness taking her over. She was quick to readjust herself, turning to sit cross-legged in front of Aren. She felt him begin braiding, starting at the crown of her head, and making his way down. He was a quick braider, his hands moving strands deftly between and around one another.

He picked up a hair-tie from the side table, securing it at the end of the braid. When Aren had finished, he gently tugged her back by the braid, causing Lara to fall back into his chest.

She giggled as she fell back into him, feeling love and loved as his arms came around her and his lips met the top of her head. Lara's eyes met his, bright and full of love.

“I love you,” he said, the words finding their way out of his mouth all too easily.

“I love you too,” she said back, meaning the words more than the last time, but less than the next time.


End file.
